Curse of the Black Knight
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: A mistake made long ago comes crawling into the Kingdom of Camelot. A knight clad in the blackness of his own heart, armored by his own hate, and driven by revenge. A mad creature with a twisted mind surfaces as a new challenege... But, who is the real villain in this plot? Sir Galahad is sure to find out for himself, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Curse of the Black Knight**

 **Part I - A Mysterious Arson**

 _The Kingdom of Camelot. The lush and fantastical land that lies under the great protection of it's King. But a single being He is, He reaches out to all through His Knights of the Roundtable. The bravest, to the kindest, and even the Knights represented the best of Camelot... But all things have their flaws. Nothing is perfect, for darkness and temptation lives in the hearts of all..._

 **Chapter One: A Dark Omen**

* * *

On the dirt road within a forest, two knights travel their way to a village in distress. One knight sighed as he rolled his neck and ran a hand through his plumage Mohawk.

"Why did WE have to be ones to come out here?"

The other knight simply stayed silent.

"Some small sized village out in the boonies needs US so badly? What for?!"

Still silence. The calm breeze of the wind in a spring season. The boisterous knight scoffed.

"You can be like that if you want, Galahad. I'm not gonna be some errand boy though! A knight has his pride as well as his honor!"

"A knight's duty reminds him that he is no higher nor lower than those he serves and protects. You should take heed to that, Sir Lamorak."

Galahad stated flatly. Lamorak let out a grunt as he held his head back, his arms rested on his shoulders with a lazy sigh.

"What parable did you rip that one from?"

"I read no scripture to come under that revelation."

"Keh! Of course not!~ Then, you got that from Mr. Moody Brood himself then!"

Galahad shook his head, unintentionally confirming Lamorak's suspicions. With a crooked smile the hawk snickered.

"Hey, at least someone's listening to him! Though it's fitting, it's also a darn shame you're the only one who does."

"That is not at all the truth."

"Oh?~"

Galahad turned his head to merely glance at Lamorak as he rolled a wrist.

"Sir Percival and His Highness, even Sir Gawain at times, and other listen to Sir Lancelot's council."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How are you so sure that they don't?"

Lamorak opened his mouth for a moment before he gave an honest shrug.

"Just a feeling. Besides, I know I don't listen to him lecture on about chivalry. I know all about it anyways!"

"And yet you continue to talk..."

Lamorak lowered his head with a small scowl.

"What was that?"

Galahad pointed ahead to distant smoke cloud.

"That comes from the direction of the village. It is far larger than any festival fire."

"Don't change the subject! What'd you just s-"

"We must hurry! Post haste, Sir Lamorak!"

Galahad lifted himself from the ground and jettisoned ahead.

"Gyah! D-Don't think you can leave me behind!"

With a gesture, Lamorak summoned a sudden gust and jumped into the air as he rode the wind itself. With this, he easily caught up to Galahad. A sneer made it to his beak as he stylishly maneuvered around the trees and Galahad himself.

"So!~ Trying to make things interesting, huh? Trying to race against me, huh?"

"Not against you, but against that."

Galahad came to a sudden stop. Lamorak raised a brow and turned to see what stopped his fellow knight.

"Oh... _Oh..._ "

A horrible sight. An entire village burned, flames engulfed the very base of each building no matter the size or structure. The people ran amok in panic and confusion. A child saw the knights and shouted.

"They're here! The Knights are here!"

The people ran up to Galahad and Lamorak. Lamorak basked slightly in the praise while Galahad took a step forward.

"Everyone, please step aside. Lamorak, work on putting out the fires before anything else. Nothing else matters besides a home for them to stay in."

Without another word, Galahad threw a hand up used his mysterious powers to snuff out the flame on a large building. Even the embers had been put out inside. Many marveled and watched him put out the flames. Lamorak unsheathed his blades and swung them at the smaller buildings. A great wind blew the fire away.

"Tch! This is a mess! How'd a disaster like this happen?!"

The village elder gave a saddened sigh as he witnessed the destruction of his home. Galahad noticed something else, a great fear in his eyes.

"There was a monster... A monster in knight's armor rampaged here. He turned the water into the oil without us noticing, so when he started the fire... It was us who had turned it into an inferno..."

Another villager shouted out.

"He was some kind of freak! He destroyed whatever didn't burn with this monstrous axe!"

The elder stroked his beard in thought.

"However something doesn't sit right. Despite his savagery... He saved my life."

Everyone gave the elder strange looks. He could only nod with them.

"And as I see it now, everyone here is accounted for. If his intentions were our lives, he'd have used the axe as well as the fire..."

Lamorak groaned as he kicked a block of charred wood.

"What're you getting at? That this was all just some sick prank?!"

"No, not quite... I believe he wanted the Knights of the Roundtable to come here."

"And why would some beast want us!?"

A child ran up to Galahad with a small bear in hand.

"I-Isn't he with you...? The knight looked like, Sir Lancelot."

Galahad and Lamorak looked at each other in surprise. A number of villagers spoke at once.

"H-He's right! It was like a mirror image!"

"We didn't want to assume, but that shape was all too familiar..."

"It couldn't have been! R-Right? You'll assure us, Sir Knights? You'd never..."

"It had to have been magic! You can't trust the foul stuff!"

Galahad turned and began to march off. Lamorak reached out to grab him by the shoulder, but stopped as Galahad turned his head to him.

"Sir Lamorak, escort and protect these citizens to the Castle. I'll go ahead and report all to King Arthur and the others."

"Huh?! Why do I have to stay behind!? I'm faster than you!"

"True, but you're also a better sword than I."

"Watch your mouth yo-... Pardon?"

"You could disarm any opponent without them knowing. You'd end any danger before it became a threat. It's this speed and awareness that makes you much more suitable than I."

Lamorak blinked behind his helmet a few times before he brushed a finger under his nose.

"K-Kyehehe! I guess you're right! Alright, fine! Go on ahead, I'll keep these good people safe and sound!"

Galahad nodded and sped off into the distance. Both Knights wondered a similar thought. What creature would mimic their comrade? Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes had watched them from afar. A putrid panting from under the burnt debris. In the darkness of the smoke and hidden in the shadows, it vanished without a trace... In the room of the Roundtable, Galahad was before the other Knights and King Arthur, a knee on the ground and his head held low as he spoke.

"My Lord, I come with urgent news."

King Arthur rolled his eyes and rose a hand.

"Yeesh, do you have to be so formal about this? Whatever it is, I'm sure you can just tell us."

Lancelot grunted unapprovingly.

"A King and His Knights must show the utmost courtesy and respect."

King Arthur shrugged with a smirk.

"Always the traditionalist. But enough banter. This stuff must be serious."

Galahad stood and stated his report.

"The distressing report, as well as the request from the village itself, were all justified and true. Milk Milk Village has burned to ashes. Only the people have survived. I had Lamorak stay with them to secure safety on their journey here."

A red echidna spoke out.

"Hold on! Why didn't Lamorak come here instead? No Offense, Galahad, but he is faster than you!"

"His speed is undeniably superior to mine, however I knew he would forget the most important details, specifically the mysteries around the fire."

Many of the Knights began to mumble among each other. A lilac cat shook her head with a small groan. Lancelot himself simply stared at Galahad. King Arthur let out a sigh of relief for a moment, before he donned a serious glare.

"It's good that the most important thing was saved. However, there's a matter of this mystery you speak of."

"The villagers all saw the one responsible for it, and the answer may surprise you as much as it has me."

"And why is that?"

Galahad pointed directly at Lancelot.

"The witnesses claim to have seen Sir Lancelot, rather to be specifically a shape of Sir Lancelot start the fire. I do not believe it was him for a number of reasons."

Many gasped and looked in Lancelot's direction. He kept silent and stared ahead with his arms folded. King Arthur couldn't help but glance at Lancelot.

"Of course, I'm sure we all know he wouldn't do anything like that, but tell us these reasons. They'll help us identify this copycat."

"Sir Lancelot and I share similar abilities. While different enough for our own identity, I know he has not the power to change the properties of other things. The village elder stated that the water used for putting out fires had turned to oil, fueling the flames. The well was destroyed by the knight using an axe. They were without drinking water. Strangest of all, this knight had plenty a chance to take the villagers lives, yet he had not."

"... This is an odd case. Some nutjob trying to put us in a bad light? No, unlikely..."

Lancelot stood up from his chair and left the room with his sword in hand. King Arthur then dismissed all but Galahad from the Roundtable. Once the room was empty, Arthur stood up from his chair and removed his crown from his head. Galahad always felt uncomfortable when the King did this. It meant that he wouldn't speak to him as a King, but as an equal. Yet, that made him feel the King bigger than he really was.

"Hey, come with me for a moment, will you?"

"Yes Your Hig-"

"Galahad."

"... Yes, sir."

They simply wandered the halls of the castle in mostly awkward silence. Once they hit the balcony of the highest floor, Arthur stopped and took in the view. He then tossed his crown to Galahad.

"Hold this for me would you?"

"Y-Your Highness,, you can't just!"

Galahad had caught the crow with his psychokinesis and saw Arthur vanish, a blue blur remained in his place. Only in a second, a blink for Galahad, and Arthur was right before him with a photo.

"Ah... I'll not forget this anytime soon."

"Sir? What is it?"

"The day of my coronation, it's funny to think you were there."

"I-I was just a babe!"

"Yes, and you were right there. See?"

He moved the photo closer to Galahad. Nearly all the Knights were there, in Lancelot's arm was the baby Galahad. Galahad relaxed for a moment.

"You all seem so, happy."

"That's because we are! It was the start of something new... But, look at his shadow. Lancy's shadow."

Galahad looked closer. His father's shadow was against a wall, and had a second child hug his leg, a child not there in the photo. Arthur saw Galahad's expression change and nodded.

"No one but I and Lancy have seen that. I keep it with me, locked away, just in case something like this happened."

"..."

"You're wondering what this has to do with anything, aren't you? You know me, Galahad. I give the facts up front... But this one time I can't. I can only do this."

Galahad looked to Arthur with concern. He had never seen him so serious in his life.

"And what would that be?"

"I give you a word of advi- No. An order. Do not look into this. Do not, face, the knight. Leave him to me and your father. Do you understand?"

"... I..."

Arthur took Galahad's hand and squeezed it softly.

"This has nothing to do with you. Don't get caught up in someone else's mess, when it's not your responsibility. To aid any in need is the way of our people, but this one time, leave it to us. Please."

"I understand."

Arthur let go of Galahad and rolled his eyes with his usual casual smirk. He pocketed the photo and took back his crown.

"Good! Now, let's get something to eat! I could kill for a chilidog!"

"Sir, that's all you eat... It isn't healthy."

"Oh shut up, you're sounding like you're father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Curse of the Black Knight**

 **Part I - A Mysterious Arson**

 **Chapter Two: Flames of Heritage**

* * *

Galahad made his way to exit the castle. A whole week had passed since the attack on the village. Lancelot had recently took leave to consult the Lady of the Lake. The other Knights had scoured the land for the look alike, with Galahad being the only Knight of the Roundtable to remain in Camelot.

"S-Sir! Sir Galahad! I require your assistance, and all the other Knights as well!"

A soldier rode his horse right up to Galahad panting heavily as he leapt off his steed. Galahad gave the solider a stern eye.

"I'm the only one here. What's the situation?"

"The knight, shaped like Sir Lancelot, just wiped out my whole unit! I-I was ordered to report to you as he did it! I... I didn't want to meet my end, sir... I'm a coward!"

The soldier began to shake with a mortified expression, but Galahad put a gentle hand on his soldier.

"No one man wants to die in battle. You retain their memory by living on. Tell me, where is the monster now?"

"S-Sir...! I... Yes Sir! In a forest, wandering around the castle walls like a feverish wolf! Outside of the whole town! When we simply found it, not one of us made a sound or sudden movements. He... He lunged at us with speed unreal. I saw it all, Sir. He fought not with skill, but with unrestrained savagery! Armor, our weapons, even our steeds were sacrificed to that vicious axe...!"

Galahad began to feel something in his chest. Something hadn't felt before, it was so hard to tell what. He nodded at the soldier and helped him to behind the gate.

"Tell the King all you have told me, leave no detail out. I will go and deal with this myself."

"Sir Galahad! I mean no offense but, that beast...!"

"Go now, soldier! I'll be fine."

Galahad took to the sky and flew off using his psychokinetic power. In the air, despite Lamorak's expertise, none truly rivaled him in the air. In fact he had always kept it this way in his life, attention was something he never desired. However, the news had troubled him greatly with this new emotion. Even now, he had no name for it, no experience he could recall from his past. However, he wouldn't falter now, nor would he hold himself back any longer. He found the site that the soldier spoke of, yet found no bodies. Only empty armor and weapons that lied on the ground. Many of the items had been horribly damaged.

"What in all the land...? There are no stains, not a even a bit of splatter from a fight. But these trees and the ground..."

He traced his fingers along the sides of what had to be edge marks from a blade. The dirt of the ground, the trunks of fallen trees, even solid rock had been cleaved and broken down into pieces. The feeling began to well up in his throat as he became alert.

"What did he do with the bodies...? Did he take them all... At once?"

He stood there in the opening in silence for a great many minuets. The foreign sensation subsided as he turned to leave.

"I'll have to notif-"

His breath, his thoughts, and even his heart all went still at the sight before him. A horrendous figure so close to him that their helmets clinked against each other. It was like the people had told him. While there were a number of differences, at a glance he nearly mistook this being for Lancelot, even with the lack of a mouth. The brass armor was far more gothic in design, sharper and with more edges. One side of the visor was barred as the other side held great darkness from within. Only a single bright green eye with a slit pupil bored into his soul. The streaks were crystalline, a strange powder pale blue hue. There were no arms, but sharp crystals at end of each stump between the body and clawed gauntlets. A black insipid smoke rose from the dark openings within the boots. His heart began to race as he took in a single breath, but was knocked back by a headbutt.

"Ungh!"

He rolled back and brought himself to his feet. Had he not worn his helmet, his skull would not be in one piece. He had thrown the helmet off and brought out his sword. The axe he had heard of nearly took his head away. He'd have to go all out from the start, he thought as he barely managed to block the axe. The force from the blow knocked him away as he shouted out in agony. His arm was numb.

"W-...Wh-... What was that...?!"

Galahad pushed himself up and looked down at his arm. It had bended awkwardly as his sword was destroyed. The blade shattered as the hilt fell out of his limp unfeeling hand. He gasped at the sight as he forced himself to his feet.

 _ **"You are not dead. But you are, fearful."**_

Galahad snapped to the monster. It dragged its feet as it slowly moved closer. An orb of light was held in the right hand of the beast. An ethereal chain connected the ghostly ball and hilt of the large axe. It whipped the axe faster than Galahad could see. He held up his working hand as he had caught the axe blindly.

"I won't fall to you!"

The axe was thrown back and stabbed into the chest of the creature. A black muck flew out and spilled out from the body. There was no cry nor groan. It was silent. Silent as it stood up and began to advance on Galahad once again as it took the axe out of its body. Galahad growled as he focused and shot forth a wave to stop the beast. It leaned back slightly, but soon began to stomp its way to him through the immense force. Galahad began to feel the feeling in his chest overwhelm his body. From the tips of his quills to the soles of his feet. The creature let out a sensual hiss. Galahad had all but exhausted himself, and he was standing over the tired Knight. The axe was raised and fell on the ground beside Galahad.

"...? What?"

 _ **"I can not do it. I can not take your life. Why? It is as if that I... Do not want your death."**_

Galahad and the figure stared at each other in great confusion. An unheard conversation between the two occurred in their eyes for a moment. Galahad's eyes began to widen as the figure took a step back.

 _ **"No. This is not right. You can not be..."**_

"You...! You're the one in the photo!"

A fireball slammed into the back of the dark being. It let out a loud grunt as it turned around. Galahad's fear vanished as he saw a good friend. The lilac cat flourished a rapier as fire shot forth like a whip around her. This was Sir Percival.

"Burn monster! You hold no dominion over this world!"

The axe-wielding monster groaned at Percival's poise as he began to trudge his way over to her. Percival waved her fiery whip and wrapped the flame around the middle of the magical chain of the demon's axe. She pulled hard as she leapt forward. The monster barely moved while she had flown close with a successful kick to his head. Galahad smiled hopefully as he saw the creature nearly fall over. His smile faltered as Percival was seized by her plumes. She too was shocked at the apparent speed.

"W-What?! When did he-"

He pulled and slammed her into the ground with enough force to make an indent. He raised a foot to stomp on top of her head. Galahad reached out and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"No! Stop! Don't do it!"

To his own surprise, as well as the creature's, he halted with a small jolt at Galahad's voice. With a low mumble, he lowered his boot and trudged off into the darkness of the woods. Galahad ran to Percival's side and pulled her out of her personal crater. A face full of dirt and a select few teeth had fallen out. Her helmet was utterly decimated. He feared for the worst before she coughed and weakly opened her eyes.

"Galahad...? Where did...?"

"He ran. He seemed as perplexed about his decision as we are."

"Your arm...!"

"Don't worry about it. Next time, we'll be ready."


End file.
